In Shackles
by Silver Moon Vampiress
Summary: Menomaru has somehow managed to escape to the present time! Kagome is now constantly under his control and she wants to know what he wants from her? May become darker in future chapters. Rated M for lemons mostly. Chapters 1-3 reposted! Readers: 18 & up
1. An Unlikely Union of Passion

A/N: So this is a request story from my dear friend Savewolf the Angel of Death. It's a Kagome/Menomaru pairing, which I've done before, but it may be a little different. It may get dark at some point, but there will be lemons and lots of them. So if you don't like it then please indulge your Fan fiction fantasies elsewhere. And as for everyone else: Enjoy!

Story Background: This story takes place in the present time, where Menomaru has escaped to the present time before his body was fully destroyed and still holds a slight connection to Kagome. The jewel has also been completed and the well resealed.

WARNING: Lemon alert!!!!! No readers under 18 allowed!!! I'm not eighteen yet but I'll be there in about a month!

In Shackles

Chapter One: An Unlikely Union of Passion

The tug and pull on my body was incessant—it was a rhythmic, persuasive whisper in my mind that called to me. I had to go—I just had to. Though questions danced in my mind, they were hushed into a subdued silence as I slipped from underneath the covers of my bed and stepped into the moonlight filtering in from my open window. Someone was calling me, compelling me to leave my bed and slip through the endless shadows of night that embraced the expansive grounds of the shrine. A cool breeze touched lightly upon my face like the gentle caress of a lover. The calls became louder inside my head and the tugs more violent and I soon found myself walking.

Walking past the silent rooms where my family slept and down the lushly carpeted stairs and into the living room. Patches of moonlight lit my way as I made it to the front door like a submissive sleepwalker. Before I could stop myself, my hand had found its way to the door and slid it open. Once I took that one step into the night, I knew I was a goner. Whoever was calling me had me and had me good.

I tried to fight—I really did—but it was no use. All I could do was slow my progress by throwing my weight into each step I took, so that my feet would drag and falter. My mind was fully conscious of what was going on, and yet I had no control over my own body. How could that be?

As my mind pondered my grave predicament, I drew nearer and nearer to the Sacred Tree. When at last I was before the massive tree, the whispers in my head stopped and the tugging on my body ebbed away, leaving me shaken. I sagged and sunk heavily to my knees, relieved as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I stared into the shadows that danced around the tree and found a figure watching me with crimson eyes. Fear gripped with clenching hands at my heart and my breathing quickened to erratic draughts of air.

"Who are you?" I rasped. My throat felt scratchy and dry as if I had been screaming relentlessly into the night. I cleared my throat roughly and it sounded grating even to me compared to the hushed chirps of crickets singing their soulful song long into the night. I waited for the figure concealed in a dark, rich cloak of shadows to answer me, but there came no answer from the shadows. "Who _are_ you," I asked again, my voice tight with anger, "tell me who you are."

A cold, flat laugh erupted from the figure and I winced at the harsh sound. From the laugh I knew the figure to be male, but I had yet to figure out who he was. A pale hand emerged from the shadows, looking as though it were separate from the figure that hid in the shadows. I cringed away from the hand and I could feel the attractive pull that had originally brought me here against my will. He laughed again and he suddenly stepped into the moonlight.

I gasped as I came face to face with a person from the past—the only one on this earth that was able to control me so adeptly—the moth demon Menomaru. Without realizing it, I began to crawl backwards away from his outstretched hand. I froze in place though as I lost control of my body again.

"Menomaru . . . " I hissed as I struggled to try and free myself from his control; it was no use though, for his control over me was firm and my spiritual powers weren't up to speed with breaking completely free of his control over my body. The only thing I had control of at this point, were my thoughts.

"It has been ages since I invoked my control over you and it feels liberating that I can reduce you to this, _Kagome_."

He hissed my name and the sound slithered inside my head, making me tremble. "What do you want?" I said still trying to fight for control. He laughed at my feeble attempts and approached me, kneeling before me so that our eyes were level, our faces mere inches apart. He gripped my chin, cupping it in his warm hand. I shivered when he brushed his thumb below my bottom lip, before he used his thumb to caress it.

My lips instantly began to tremble and my fear returned in a swelling rush that stole my breath away. What did he want from me? What was he doing here in the present time? He continued to caress my bottom lip lightly and I continued to fight to pull away from him. His lips twitched into an arrogant smile and his exploring fingers slid downward and traced the line of my exposed neck lightly.

I shivered at the gentle caress, not entirely too displeased with the feel of his hands against my bare skin. When he tried to move his hands down lower to caress more intimate parts of my body, there was a blinding flash of light and he was suddenly standing before me with his burned hand held out before him.

"How dull," he said with his gaze still fixated on his wounded hand. "Your spiritual power has indeed grown in magnitude, for you are now able to shield against my physical touch. And should I try and touch you again, I will be purified." He smiled that arrogant smile of his and knelt down before me again, his wounded hand forgotten already. "However," he said at last, "that doesn't mean that I can't touch you telekinetically."

I wasn't at all sure of what he meant, until the right strap of my nightgown, slid down my shoulder. The other followed suit and my shoulders were left exposed before him in the pale moonlight that I was being bathed in. I fought to free myself from his control, so that I could prevent him from stripping me further, and it took a lot of focus to break free. When at last I was able to move again I slid the straps of my nightgown back into place and crossed my arms across my abdomen. He stared down at me, far to pleased for my tastes.

"Well done. You were able to break my control over you. But, I doubt you'll be able to do it a second time."

I instantly felt a sharp snatch as I lost control over my body and was forced to my feet by his overpowering will. I stood in place, because I could not do otherwise; I was unnervingly still before him despite my thoughts being the total opposite of that. Menomaru made a quick slashing motion with his hand and the tie that held my hair up in a high pony tail fell to the ground behind me, leaving my hair to flow freely across my back in the gentle breeze. He made another slashing motion and the straps of my nightgown slid off my shoulders, causing my nightgown to droop forward exposing my upper body. I watched as his eyes darkened at the sight of my body's exposure and I couldn't fight the blush that crept into my cheeks when the cool night air made my nipples harden.

He licked his lips in a slow sensuous motion as he stared at my breasts palely reflecting the rays of moonlight. At last his gaze darted up to my face, and found my gaze as he said, "It hurts me so to stand here and watch you so wonderfully radiant in the moonlight. You stand only mere inches away from me and yet I can't touch you with my own hands. But I suppose I'll have to deal with using my powers to explore your body until I can finally touch you for real."

Without warning, I felt the air pressure around me change, moments before I felt cool, invisible, caressing hands brush along my nipples. Pleasure shot through me in a tingling rush and my head rolled backwards on my bare shoulders. I fought the moan that was trying to claw its way up my throat, but it eased its way out past my tightly sealed lips and echoed out into the night. The cool hands returned, playing teasingly with my erect nipples and I cried out. My breath came in short, labored pants and my body shook from the little ripples of pleasure still dancing in trembling lines along my body.

He stopped for a brief moment, making it clear that he was enjoying my reactions to his power touching me and said, "I hope that you will react like this once I'm able to touch you with my own hands."

_Press your back up against the tree_, he whispered across my mind and I couldn't ignore his command so I did what I was told, though hesitantly.

I managed to stop before my back was pressed to the broad trunk of the Sacred Tree and he frowned at this before he used his power to push me backwards until the tree trunk was my only support. He approached me then, coming as close to me as he dared, so close that his breath rifled my bangs. I stood there motionless before him, waiting on him to act upon his lustful intentions. He leaned in closer to me so that the lines of our bodies were parallel, with only a barrier of heat separating us that it seemed a shame that he didn't close the insignificant gap that stood between our bodies. Part of me wanted him to close that distance and be purified by the barrier I had unconsciously put up, and the other part of me—the darker side of me—wanted him to close the distance between our bodies and ravish me.

Menomaru's breath fanned my face like the sensual dance of a summer wind and I couldn't prevent the little trembles that shook my body sporadically with each breath he exhaled. His lips were close and plump and moist and so devilishly tempting that I almost pressed my lips to his for just moment, to see what those moist, plump morsels of warm flesh would taste and feel like against my own. I felt those cool, manipulating hands of power lift up the hem of my nightgown until everything from my waist down was exposed. Another blush crept its way up into my cheeks and he looked at me, clearly pleased once again with my reaction. I tried to force my hands from my sides to pull down my nightgown, but they only spasmed with the severe effort to try and move.

I felt those cool hands of power then slide my lacey red panties down my hips and to my knees, before they spread my legs wide and slid a lazy path up to my exposed womanhood. I gasped when I felt those cool fingers separated the folds of my labia gingerly, before they found my clit hidden snugly in a nest of curls and warm flesh. The "fingers" of his power began to rub lightly against my clit and I cried out and collapsed in on myself, leaning heavily on the tree trunk for support. Menomaru continued his ministrations until I was panting with need and desire. He watched me—so terrible close to me, and yet not touching me—as I panted and writhed for him and only him.

I could feel the sticky wetness building up between my legs and my juices only made the glide of his power all the more smoother. I direly wanted to throw my arms about him and have him hold me as I hit my orgasm, but he kept his control over my movements firmly in place to prevent me from purifying him in the throes of passion. Despite his concentration and control over me being so absolute, his thoughts were no longer so tightly closed off. At the moment, I had such an intimate connection with his thoughts that I could hear his every thought, see his every desire displayed within the confines of my mind. I felt how badly he wanted to touch me and hold me while climaxed in his arms and a scene of him ramming himself repeatedly inside me dashed across my mind leaving a trail of desire and taste of what it would be like once he could touch me with his own hands.

He caught my gaze with his when he realized I had gotten a glimpse at his deepest darkest thoughts and desires and his ministrations stopped abruptly afterwards. A whine escaped me when he stopped suddenly and I managed to find my voice as I said, "Please don't stop . . . " He stared into my eyes and must have seen my desire burning there, for he didn't waist anytime continuing his ministrations. My breathing picked up and my moans continued, echoing long into the night, until he worked me into a tight knot of desire for him. I could feel my self getting close to the apex of a glorious orgasm and he must have read my mind, for he pressed those "fingers" inside me, thrusting them deep inside me until I came. I screamed his name in a wailing, sobbing cry and the world was devoured by white light.

******

I woke up in my bed in a fit of pants and heaves with sunlight streaming through my open window. When I clamored out of my bed, my nightgown unyieldingly drooped forward and when I looked down I realized that the straps were missing. All the events from my night with Menomaru came crashing back in a dizzying rush that forced me to sit back down at the edge of my bed. Everything felt so real and yet, I was still reluctant to believe that Menomeru was able escape to the present time; it just didn't seem plausible. I stood up, with a hand holding my nightgown in place and walked over to my vanity. I sat down in front of its arching mirror, picked up my brush and started to tame my wild curls.

"Was it a dream," I asked aloud to myself. I set my brush back down and when I focused my gaze on my reflection in the mirror, I saw the a dark figure standing behind me.

"Think again . . . " said the figure as it approached me slowly.

A/N: So how was it! Reviews are always welcome and are the pushes I need to update more often. It's simple people! Read, Review, Awesome Update! Thanks for reading! I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	2. A Breakthrough: Menomeru's Desires Reve

A/N: Wow! I'm really surprised that the first chapter was such a success! I mean I must say I didn't think it was all that great, but with all the good reviews, I was certainly proved wrong. So here's another chapter for all of you eager readers out there!

Disclaimer: Once again for all you well-read folks out there, I don't own Inuyasha, ya hear, but I do own this sick twisted spin-of-a-plot I reckon.

**WARNING: Lemony alert! No readers under the age of 18 all right!**

In Shackles

Chapter 2: A Breakthrough—Menomeru's Desires Revealed

I gasped when Menomaru stepped into the sunlight streaming across my carpeted floor and I whirled around to face him. My chair was knocked over and hit the floor with a muted thump beside me. All was silent as we faced off, staring into each other's eyes unflinchingly. His lips curved into small smile and I knew he could sense my fear. I gathered up all the resolve I had left and forced my eyes to show no sign of fear.

"What are you doing here," I said with a tinge of annoyance and perhaps a spark of anger.

He laughed then, the same laugh that made me shiver with fear last night before he said, "How could you say that after such a night of boiling passion between us?" I blushed and he looked utterly pleased by my reaction. "I'm here for you," he said after a short pause.

"What do you want from me?"

He smiled again and said, "I want to possess your mind, body and soul and use you as a tool to help further my ambitious rise to power here in this time. But in order for me to do so, I need to break through that spiritual barrier you have erected about yourself so that I can mark you as mine."

"You disgusting pig! I would never become your mate—not willingly."

"And that's the greatest part of it all—you will have no will left to fight me once I'm done with you." As if to prove his point he invoked his control over me and forced me over to him in the warm rays of sunlight that bathed him in an ethereal light.

I glared at him and still that smug smile remained plastered to his lips, proclaiming his victory over me. And yet I refused to give in so easily; not when I still had a fighting chance. He hadn't won the war yet, only the battle. I caught his gaze and said, "You may think you have won, but I have yet to give in to you and I will fight until I've used up every ounce of my will."

His smile broadened a bit, if that was even possible, when he said, "Then fight me—struggle until you can't withstand me. That just makes your surrender all the more sweeter." He leaned in closer, so that his face filled my focus entirely before he planted a chaste kiss upon my lips, ignoring the flash of light that ignited at the touch of his lips upon mine. And then he was gone in a gust of wind out my open window and into the warm rays of sunlight outside. _Soon you will be mine_, he whispered across my mind.

I sank to my knees as fresh tears streamed down my face, stemming from my fear and the utter despair and hopelessness that had pierced through my heart. What was I going to do?

******

I was feeling so sick with worry that I called in sick and had one of the other girls come in and cover my shift at the maternity ward. I just wasn't up to going to work right now, especially after Menomaru revealed that he would take me as his mate with or without my consent. I knew he would be back tonight and I dreaded every passing hour that brought me closer to midnight when I was sure he would return to try and take me as his mate. I slept most of the day, too nervous to do much else. I ate very little because my stomach had tied itself into jittery knots and my family soon began to inquire about my health.

"Kagome, what's wrong dear," my mother said when she saw that I had barely touched my food.

"Yeah Sis, you don't look so good," added Souta, my younger brother.

"It's nothing," I said at last. "May I be excused?"

"Of course dear," my mother said. I went over to the sink to wash my cup and the pots soaking in the sink but my mother stopped me and said, "Don't worry about the dishes dear. I'll wash them. You go on ahead and get some rest."

"Thanks mom," I said giving her a warm hug, before I trudged solemnly up the stairs to my bedroom.

Once I was inside I shut the door behind me softly and collapsed on my bed in a heap. I lay there motionless for a while and then the sobbing started. I don't know how much time had elapsed as I lay there crying, but I didn't care. I was drowning in my own despair with no hope of rescue and the knowledge that it wouldn't be long before Menomeru came for me, swooping down low and capturing—me—his prey. When I had squeezed out every last tear and my eyes were bone dry, I rolled off my bed and made my way to my bathroom to run myself a bath.

Maybe a bath would soothe my wariness of Menomaru's return and ease my tension. I turned the knobs and the water came out in a gushing rush, filling the tub with my specified water temperature. I poured my favorite bubble bath in, stripped down and immersed myself in the comforting warmth of the bath water. The warm water eased my muscle's tension and made me forget about Menomaru's visit and his intentions. It felt good to forget, but once the water grew frigid, the cool grip of worry crept back in and gripped my heart again, bringing with it a new wave of despair.

I grabbed my towel off the rack and dried my self, before I slipped on my robe and opened the bathroom door. Steam preceded me as I entered my dark bedroom and switched on my bedside lamp. It took my eyes a while to adjust, but once they did, I dressed in another simple nightgown and quietly slipped underneath the cool covers of my bed and switched off my lamp on my nightstand. The minute the light went out, the shadows returned in a rush, filling every nook and cranny with its looming darkness. I tried to ignore the shadows, but I was afraid _he _would suddenly emerge and take me away—away from my family, my friends, my life . . .

Tears welled up in my eyes and I forced them back with fierce blinks. I didn't want Menomaru to come for me. All I wanted was for all of this to go away and turn out to be a dream—just a terribly morbid dream. Before long I drifted off to sleep, with silent tears streaming down my face in long, wet rivulets. Dreams swept me away in a swift torrent and the world was encompassed by darkness.

******

I dreamt of _him_. His face haunted me, lurking within every shadow and every corner. I awoke startled by the feel of a hand caressing my face and a dip in my bed from the weight of someone sitting beside me. I sat up in instantly; there was a flash of light when Menomaru's hand was forcefully repelled by my spiritual barrier. I scooted away from him, squishing myself between my headboard and the wall and watching him with wary eyes.

Menomaru stared down at his wounded hand before his cool gaze shot up to look at me, cornered on my own bed. "It seems that your barrier is weaker when you are asleep. I was able to touch you physically without the barrier repelling me."

"What did you do to me, while I slept I mean," I whispered from my corner, huddling in on myself.

He stared straight at me as he said, "Do you think so little of me that you believe I would take advantage of you while you slept?"

"Oh and taking advantage of me while you have control of my body is any better! Quite frankly I don't know what to think of you. You're just a despicable being in my eyes."

He smiled then and said, "Am I so despicable Kagome?" He moved in closer crawling across my bed until his face was mere inches from mine. My pulse sped up and my mouth went dry. What was this feeling? I couldn't be attracted to him, could I? He drew in a deep breath near my face, taking in my scent and I flinched. "I can smell your excitement Kagome," he said.

I blushed and opened my mouth to deny it, but he put a warm finger to my lips briefly, before my barrier kicked in and burned him again. My mind went numb at that small touch and I didn't understand why. What was wrong with me? The bed shifted as he scooted away from me and sat at the end of my bed. I watched his every movement taking comfort in the space between us, which gave me room to breathe easily and think clearly.

I felt a sharp tug on the shackles of power he had about, and I was forced from my snug corner near my headboard and the wall. His power coaxed me, enticed me until I was propped up against my pillows at the middle of my headboard. I sat there frozen in place because I couldn't move. At last he turned to face me, his eyes a blazing crimson in the darkness.

"I will find away to chip away at that barrier of yours and then I will take you as mine this time." I forced myself to concentrate on battling his power, but he only laughed at me. "It's no use Kagome," he said finding my struggles utterly amusing, "you cannot break my control over you."

I glared at him because that was all that I could do and he simply gave me cool eyes, showing no sign that he was disturbed by my heated gaze. I wasn't at all prepared when my nightgown was ripped away in a rain of cloth. I blushed at being suddenly stark naked before him. A grin stretched those sensuous lips of his, flashing a bit of fang.

"Kagome . . . Why aren't you wearing any lingerie?"

I couldn't suppress the deeper shade of hauteur from burning my cheeks when I said, "I was hot . . ."

"Were you? Hot for what?"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I dressed without lingerie to make it easier for you tonight?"

"Perhaps . . . "

"Listen, what I wear or don't wear is none of your concern," I said ignoring my embarrassment.

"Really? I believe it is my concern. I believe your lack of clothing has _everything_ to do with _me_," he said with a grin.

"Whatever! Believe what you like! I did _not_ purposely dress this way especially for _you_," I cried fighting to make my point clear.

He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me and sadly I didn't believe myself either. I just glared at him because there was nothing else I could do for the time being. There simply was no way of dissuading him of his belief that I would dress like a kinky slut because I knew he was coming for me tonight. For Kami's sake, what had I been thinking when I dressed myself for his return? Clearly my thoughts hadn't been all too virtuous.

Had I really dressed in a flimsy nightgown just for him? No—I refused to believe I would do something like that; at least not for _him_. It had to be some form of mind manipulation or that's what I told myself. He crawled back over to me—so close like the night before—and sat before me with only a line of heat separating our bodies. I suddenly had a desire for him to close that gap between our bodies and touch me, explore my body with warm hands, in a feverish frenzy.

I blushed and averted my gaze at my shameful thoughts and he caught my chin and held it. My barrier didn't repel the touch of his hand this time, and he became bolder brushing his warm hand down my collarbone and across my nipples briefly. I shuddered and my breath came out in a quivering sigh. Even after that, my barrier still didn't flare to life and he took the opportunity to close the distance between our bodies and kiss me. And the kiss was anything but chaste, unlike the one he gave me before.

His tongue and lips assaulted mine in a bruising clash while his hands pressed our bodies firmly together. I was breathless by the time he pulled away and he instantly took it upon himself to tease my nipples with his tongue, lips, and a few nips from his fangs. I couldn't help the helpless cries of titillation that escaped me with each and every nip, tug, suck, and slow flick of his tongue against my now hardened nipples. It felt so good and yet I said, "Please stop . . . " The minute the words stumbled past my lips, my barrier was invoked with a flash of light and Menomaru was thrown backwards by the force of it.

"Damn . . . I almost had you," he said before he swore silently. "It seems I'll have to break your concentration and make it so you can't gather enough air to breathe let alone speak." He gave me an eerie, knowing smile before he said, "And I know just how to do it . . . "

I would have cringed away from him if I could have moved at that point, but I was forced to stay rooted to my spot. I felt the cool "hands" of his power spread my legs wide apart, exposing me in all my glory to his intense scrutiny. My cheeks flamed a bright red as all the blood rushed to my head all at once. I averted my gaze because I knew what I would find; the same dark look he had in his eyes the night before when he first saw me naked. The feel of his warm hands caressing my inner thighs drew a whimper from me and compelled me to look at him.

The look in his eyes almost melted me away; there was such a look of warm passion in his eyes now that it blew me away completely. I at first believed that Menomaru was nothing but a manipulative egotist, but perhaps there was a softer side of him I had yet to see. He caught me staring and the warmth of passion that was in his eyes was replaced by a different kind of heat—the heat of pure, unadulterated lust. The cool "hands" of his power teasingly stroked my inner thighs along with his hands, drawing little whimpers from me. He said nothing as his power crawled inside my entrance and started to slide slowly in and out of me.

A long moan tumbled from my lips and it morphed into a melodious cry as his power squeezed itself inside me again. I sighed as his power slid out of me again and his name caught in my throat. I would not moan his name. I would not give away how good he was making me feel. I bit my bottom lip fiercely to silence my cries but it was no use and I screamed his name.

Menomaru smiled, clearly pleased by my submission as I panted below him. His power began to rub my clitoris feverishly and my cries of titillation increased in their intervals and volume. I couldn't breathe; I felt so hot; and I could feel myself growing close. For a while all that filled the silence were my pants and cries as Menomaru used his power to work me into a frenzy of lust and need. He leaned in close to my skin then and took a whiff of my scent.

"Yes . . . that's it. I can feel your control slipping. You barrier is weakening," he said.

As if to prove this fact he placed a hand warmly against my left breast and cupped it. When nothing happened he slid his hand down my body and pressed his finger inside me. I arched my back, bringing my entire lower body off my bed with a cry of his name, before I collapsed back on my bed.

"Yes . . . almost there . . . I can feel it. Your close . . . so close."

I could feel it too and I knew the instant I climaxed, he would embed his fangs into my neck and mark me as his mate. I didn't want him to mark me as his and prayed to Kami that someone would save me. In the blink of an eye, Menomaru flung my covers over my naked body and darted out my open window and out into the night seconds before my door was flung open and my Mom, Grandpa, and brother Souta clamored inside my doorway with worried looks on their visages.

"Are you alright dear," my mother asked. "We heard screams coming from your room."

"Yeah . . . I'm fine," I said. "It was just a nightmare."

"Oh, alright then dear. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And with that they left my room and shut the door behind them softly, leaving me to the clutches of the shadows clinging to my walls. I knew Menomaru would be back to finish what he started tomorrow and I knew that I had lucked out this time thanks to a little intervention from my family. But I was pretty sure my luck—like all things—was finite and would eventually run dry like water in a drought.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed for the first chapter! And this time I want more reviews! I want at least one from each of you readers out there, because I want to know what you think. It doesn't even have to be that long. Just tell me what you like and what you don't like—that's all. Well until the next chapter! I'm out!


	3. An Unfounded Courtship

A/N: I'm sorry! This update is late! I got caught up with my homework and that took precedence over updating this story at the time. But now I'm free to update and everything is right with the world! All right now on with the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me, own Inuyasha? *Laughs hysterically* No way! But the plot is mine! Mine you hear!

**Warning: Lemon Alert!!**

In Shackles

Chapter 3: An Unfounded Courtship

I woke up to the glorious rays of another sunny day stretching languid and warm across my bed. I blinked back the temporary blindness that overtook my vision and rolled onto my side. I caught a glimpse of my bedside alarm clock displaying the time in a brilliance that paled in comparison to the radiance of the sun. My alarm clock read 8:00 AM, which gave me a forty-five minute window to get ready for work. I rolled out of my bed, bringing my sheet with me so my naked body was covered from chest to foot in cottony comfort as I glided past my open window to my bathroom.

After a quick ten minute shower and twenty minutes spent getting dressed, fixing my hair, brushing my teeth and washing my face, I went downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat. I ended up spending far more time than I intended eating breakfast with my family and made it to work at 9:00 AM sharp. The day was lax in the amount of visitors and calls I got at the reception desk, which was just the way I liked it, especially after the night I had. About a quarter to five, a young man strolled up to my desk with shoulder length ebony tresses, enticing storm-cloud gray eyes and long full lashes to frame such alluring orbs that resembled the stormy turmoil of the sky just before a storm. His face was formed by delicate and sharp angles, giving him an almost feminine look that complimented his masculinity hidden in the complexity of his face.

His physique wasn't too shabby either and captured my attention as well. His lean bone structure at first made him appear scrawny but a second look revealed that he had a fine rippling of muscles, flowing underneath his skin that gave him a toner definition. He must have caught me staring at him because he gave me a look that said _I know what you're thinking_ with a smile that nearly melted me into the consistency of a puddle.

"Is there something I can help you with," I managed to get out.

His smile broadened a bit and he said, "Yes I believe you can help me in that department."

I caught onto his obvious tactical use of sexual innuendo and pushed back from behind my desk draping my body over it so that our faces were mere inches away.

"Really," I said.

"Really . . . "

I don't know what had come over me, but it unnerved me that I was this attracted to such an absolute stranger. My lips burned to be pressed to his and I would have fulfilled this desire of mine if I hadn't come to my senses in that moment. I pulled away suddenly and I instantly began to miss the warm caress of his breath, but I had to fight my attraction to him. I cleared my throat and it sounded loud when it filled the awkward silence that followed soon after I pulled away.

"So . . . what can I _really_ help you with," I said at last.

He smiled again and his eyes held a fiery intensity that didn't match his words as he said, "Can you direct me to the Children's wing?"

"Sure," I said. The stairwell is down the hall. Go up two flight of stairs and then—"

"No. I want you to direct me personally," he said with a devilish grin.

I got the sense that he was up to something and that his words held more weight to them than they should have. I gave him suspicious eyes, his pleasant face giving nothing away. I sighed and pushed away from my desk so I could precede him down the hall and lead him and to the Children's wing. I could feel the weight of his gaze boring into my back as I walked and it made the hairs on the back of my neck prickle with uneasiness. When we reached the stairwell I started climbing steadily up the lengthy flights up to the second floor and he followed close behind me, to my discomfort.

At last we reached the second floor and as I led him down the hall towards the Children's wing of the hospital, I noticed that no one was around. Before I could ponder the sudden vacancy of the halls, he suddenly grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a nearby room. It was dark and eerily quiet, with only my quickened breathing filling the silence. I couldn't scream because he had his palm about my mouth smothering any sound that would have tore from my throat the instant he grabbed me. My heart was in my throat and the fear made me panic.

I felt a spine tingling rush of power emanating from behind me just before he let me go and I whirled around to face him, ready to defend myself. I halted in my defense when I came face to face with none other than Menomaru. I gasped and jerked away from him, plastering myself to the door. His laugh filled the silence and sent a thrilling rush of power through me, making me shiver with unwanted excitement.

"It seems that you have taken quite well to my human form, Kagome," he said. He approached me as he said this and leaned in close to me so that our lips would have met with the slightest of movements. I watched his hair morph from its usual deep turquoise to the rich ebony that flowed darkly down his back, when he was in human form and his face formed the delicate, harsh complexity of his human face. It was unnerving staring into those crimson eyes. The face and eyes just didn't match.

"I was even permitted to touch you without your barrier interfering." He reached out to touch me with those hands and that face and I instantly jerked away from his touch. The face seemed so familiar and I struggled to find a name that matched that face, but nothing came up.

"Stop it . . . " I said, turning my face away.

"Why? You seem to be more responsive when I'm in this form. I can hear the excited thump of your heart, the silent thrum of your blood rushing through your veins. This form will allow me to touch you as much as I want."

I was breathless when I said, "But now that I know it's you, there's no way I'll allow you to touch me."

"Are you sure about that?"

I paused to ponder this and he watched my face carefully as various thoughts and expressions flitted across my mind and visage. He was right of course but I wasn't going to admit that—at least not to his face.

"Yeah . . . I'm pretty sure you can't touch me now that I know your true identity," I lied.

"Really? From your thoughts I would have assumed otherwise. I guess I'll have to test it to see if what you say is true."

He instantly morphed back into his demon form in a thrilling rush of power that drew a gasp and shudder from me. He reached out a hand to caress my face and I shrank away from his touch. He made no move to pursue me because I had nowhere to go; I was trapped between the door and him, which didn't leave room for much movement. He leaned in closer to me and at first I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he pressed his lips warmly to the crook of my neck exploring it languidly with his tongue. I jerked away violently and he gripped my chin suddenly bringing my lips to his. I tried to fight him, but ended up clinging to him like he was my only anchor to reality.

The kiss was filled to the brim with a fiery passion that I had never known and it made me wonder how Menomaru truly felt about me. I knew he had _uses_ for me, but was it possible that he cared for me outside the casual lust he had shown me as of late? Did I care for him that way too? I wasn't sure, but the kiss we shared spoke volumes of what our relationship could become. At last he pulled away from our kiss, but held me close to him as he labored to catch his breath.

I was trembling from the passion and need he had ignited in me as I combed my fingers lightly through his tresses. At last he pulled away from me giving me a glimpse of his darkened eyes, brimming with unchecked lust; he wanted me and I knew I would let him have me, without hesitation. The instant I thought this, I remembered that we were still in the hospital and that we couldn't do anything here. He leaned in and tried to kiss me, but I managed to stop him with a finger to his lips.

"We can't; not here . . . " He took my finger into his mouth watching my reaction and I almost melted on the spot. Each sensual caress of his tongue sent a thrill of pleasure through me and yet I still managed to resist him. "We can't," I said again.

"Why not," he said giving me innocent eyes, once I pried my moist finger from between his lips.

"Because we're in a hospital. It just isn't the place."

"I believe that since I tracked you down and stooped down so low as to play human until I could get you alone that I deserve some form of reward at least."

He boxed me in with his hands on either side of my head and his body pressed tightly mine so I could feel every contour of his body through the barrier of clothes that separated our bodies. "And what reward is it that you so rightly deserve," I asked with a faint blush overspreading my cheeks and warming my face.

He brushed the back of his hand against the curve of my jaw where it met in a delicate line with my neck before he said, "A taste of this sweet body of yours."

All the blood rushed to my head as the intensity of my blush roared to a flaming inferno and a pounding rush in my ears. He said nothing more and only pulled me close to him, a searing rush of power biting along my flesh as we left the hospital behind. When at last I opened my eyes, I found myself standing in the middle of an expansive hotel room that was lushly furnished. I took a quick look around and when at last my eyes settled upon Menomaru, there was only one question on my mind.

"How did we . . . " I started, but he pressed a finger to my lips to silence my words.

"Less talking," he said backing me in the general direction of the bed. "More action."

Before I knew it, the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and he pushed me so that I collapsed backwards onto the cushy, silk bedspread with him looming above me at the edge of the bed. He snapped his fingers and in an instant my clothes were gone and folded in a neat pile on the bedside table. I was glad at least this time he didn't rip them from my body, but I frowned up at him clearly displaying my disapproval.

"Part of the fun of foreplay is removing your lover's clothing," I said, crossing my arms over my breasts and rolling onto one side so he wouldn't have a full view of my front.

"We don't have time for that. But I'll remember that tip for next time," he said as he climbed onto the bed and sat beside me. Next time. Somehow I wasn't disturbed by the fact that there would be a next time; I was actually looking forward to it. Gag me with a spoon.

The bed dipped down, yielding to his weight and he shifted me into his lap. He stroked his hand along my side delicately and I forced myself to remain still against him. When he traced his hand up my spine I couldn't suppress the involuntary shiver that shook my frame and I fought off the whimper that begged to be released. He did it again and I bit my lip to fight off the response, but it somehow managed to slip out in soft needy whine. I knew this pleased him to hear such a response from me without seeing his face.

"Your responses to my touch are amazing Kagome. I want to hear more," he said quietly.

Menomaru lifted me into a sitting position in his lap and caught my gaze with his own. The intensity of his gaze made me look away, but he drew my attention back to him with a gentle caress of his hand down my shoulder. His hands trailed all the way down to the tips of my fingers and then trailed back up my side. His hands stopped so that they were level with my breasts and he captured my gaze with his. His hands were dangerously close to my breasts and the warm caress of his hands made my skin tingle with anticipation.

I desperately wanted him to touch me and with a quick shift of my body, I was straddling his hips. I gripped his hands in my own and guided them to my breasts. When the flats of his palms were pressed to my peaks, I locked gazes with him, waiting to see what he would do. His focus never shifted from my face when he started to gently squeeze my breasts and massage them in a gentle rolling motion. I arched my body into the gentle caress of his hands and he cupped my breasts lovingly before sealing one of my nipples in the warm, wet heat of his mouth.

A gasp escaped me, followed by a moan of languorous relief as my eager fingers tangled themselves in the silky warmth of his turquoise tresses. He milked sweet cries of titillation from me as he pressed my breasts to his mouth stroking my nipples with loving care with that wicked tongue of his. He cupped my left breast while he teased my right and then he shifted to my left, cupping my right this time. Then he drew away from left nipple with a slight grazing of his fangs, which drew a hiccuping gasp from me. Before I could complain, I was suddenly sprawled on my back staring up at him looming over my body again.

His hands found my body in warm rush and they glided down in a slick determined path to my aching core. I clamped my legs shut, because I didn't want his hands anywhere near there. I knew I would come undone by his clever hands and simply be a mass of unbridled lust; I didn't want that. I wanted to have _some_ control over myself at least. All my big talk about control deflated in a wheezing hiss of air and a moan escaped me when his fingers tentatively brushed my clit.

Without a moment of hesitation, he began to work his fingers inside me, stretching me, loosening me up. I could feel the overwhelming pressure-filled weight of my impending orgasm building to a powerful crescendo. There was no fighting it, and thus I came undone as my body shook with little aftershocks from my orgasm. He didn't even give me time to catch my breath, for he suddenly lowered his mouth to my entrance and pressed his warm tongue past my slick folds and deep inside me. I cried out at the deep intrusion of his warm appendage and gripped his head positioned there between my legs so I could sit up.

I tried to push at his shoulders to get him away from me, and in response he wriggled his tongue inside me, hitting an extra sensitive spot. The sensations gyrating through my body hit me like a blow to the chest, knocking the wind out of me and pressing me back into the cushy silken bedspread. Menomaru drew his tongue out of me for a brief instant and I used the last bit of strength I had left to sit up. I found his face smeared with my juices and he used that wickedly long tongue of his to lap it all up, seeming to enjoy it. My body began to ache with an urgent need for another fulfilling release and he must have sensed it, for he lowered himself back down between my legs and began an unrelenting assault upon my womanhood with his clever tongue.

The incessant lapping of his tongue against my clit brought me with a sobbing cry of his name and the sensations left me panting and sweaty on his bed. He slid his body languidly up mine, so that every part of us touched from shoulder to hip, before he kissed me. Since I was still recovering from two powerful climaxes that he coaxed out of me, I had no energy left to fight him and so I allowed him to kiss me, tasting the bitter tang of me on his tongue. I pulled away feeling dirty and in desperate need of a shower, so I pushed him away, but he seemed reluctant to move and only lowered his mouth to the base of my throat, teasing it with tongue and fang. My breathing picked up again to ragged pants and I had to fight to breathe as he drove me wild with need again.

"Stop," I said. Menomaru pulled away then giving me darkened eyes, but they didn't hold anger, but rather an intense burning desire that practically screamed sex.

Behind that I could see a gleam of curiosity in his eyes that wished for a satisfying answer as to why I wanted to stop when my body clearly screamed for another round. I pushed at his shoulders again but he sat there like an immovable wall of lean muscle and strength and so I had to squirm out from underneath him. He watched my every move until I was propped up against the headboard and stopped me when I scooted to the edge of the bed with a hand about my wrist.

"Where are you going," he asked. I turned back to look at him catching a glint of his anger at my leaving without an explanation.

"I want to take a shower and I need to get back to work," was all I said as I tore my wrist from his grasp—though I knew he could have held on forever or even broken my wrist—and made my way over to the first door I happened to notice right across from the bed.

I assumed it was the bathroom and made my way over to it. I could feel his gaze boring into my back as I made my way across the room and I was suddenly painfully aware of my nudity. I could sense his control slip as he watched me and because of my connection to him, I caught snatches of erotic scenes starring him and I in a darkened bedroom. The thought sent shivers of pure pleasure up my spine and sent a blush flaming up into my cheeks. I opened the door and found it to be closet and so went to the next door I found.

And guess what? It was another closet! How many closets does a person really need in one hotel room? I found another door that led to the adjourning suite and my patience evaporated in flash of anger and frustration. I knew he was watching me the whole time, probably finding all this amusing but I refused to allow his amusement to get to me as I stormed over to another door that turned out to be another closet.

That was the last straw. I whirled on my heel, my anger clearly displayed upon my face, but I must say it's hard to stay angry when the person your directing your anger towards is staring at you like you're a delicious, ripe fruit fresh for the picking. I managed to maintain my anger and asked if he could show me to the bathroom so I could get cleaned up. He nodded and stood walking towards me, his gaze locked with mine. He passed by me and made his way down a hall I hadn't noticed before, his passing seeming to bring the coaxing caress of warm hands upon my body, sending a thrill through me.

I quickly grabbed a sheet from one of the closets and caught up with Menomeru. He led me down a short hall and made a sharp left and I stumbled after him. I didn't follow him for long for he stopped suddenly I narrowly avoided colliding with his broad back. When he made no move to step aside I squeezed past him and caught sight of the bathroom. I sauntered past him but stopped and turned back to him.

"Thank you," I said to him but his face never changed and I turned my back to him and silently glided into the pristine, white tiled hotel bathroom. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it heavily for a moment to catch my breath. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, trying to gather the ragged sheds of my composure. I then slid the sheet from my body and turned on the water in the shower on full blast. The water was scalding, but my mind was numb to the boiling, blistering heat of the water. Surprisingly it helped me to think and it brought memories to my mind that I thought I had forgotten long ago.

******

_We were holding hands that night. Dinner had been great and we chatted for a long time about our hectic lives ending the evening with a fiery kiss that lit all my nerve endings on fire. It was dark and we were heading back to my apartment when suddenly a car fishtailed down the road, firing gunshots from an open window. I screamed and before I knew it I was flat on the ground watching in horror as he took the bullets for me. Blood splattered over me as the bullets impacted with his tall frame and when the shots finally stopped the echoes were carried with them as silence descended upon the area. _

_He collapsed solidly, limply by my side and I scrambled to over to him lifting his hand and holding it firmly in mine. I could feel the heat seeping from it and I struggled to keep him with me. I could barely hear myself screaming for help over the loud roaring in my ears. I kept telling him that everything would be fine and the paramedics would be there soon, but he simply smiled at me weakly and I knew that he was aware that he was going to die and perhaps I knew it too, I just refused to believe it. Tears sprang into my eyes and ran down my face lazily as I prayed that he would live. _

_He smiled at me and lifted his free hand to caress my face and told me that he loved me before all life left his eyes and his hand fell from my face. Rain poured down on us, washing his blood and my tears away as I leaned over his inert form. My boyfriend Luc died that day on the cold, wet concrete and a piece of me died with him._

******

I resurfaced from the awfully vivid memory with fresh tears running down my face and the stream of shower water cold as ice sliding down my spine. I knew why I had recognized the face of Menomaru's human form. It was Luc. I don't know why I hadn't seen it before, but I realized that Menomaru must have blocked his face from my memory so I wouldn't get suspicious. I wrenched the shower water off and quickly dried with a towel on a nearby rack before I tucked it securely around my body.

I flung the door open in anger and stormed out of the bathroom with steam billowing out behind me like a misty cape. I found Menomaru perched on the bed, utterly still as though there were no life in him and I marched up to the side of the bed so that he was within my reach. The anger boiling within me swelled in my chest and made my heart jump with the flow of adrenaline through my veins. Before I could stop myself I lashed out and hit him with all I had. He reared back with the force of my blow, but he made no move to retaliate, nor did I sense any anger from him.

Menomaru turned to face me after several minutes of silence but said nothing. My anger was still flaring as I said, "How dare you! How dare you! You sneaky bastard! You dug through my personal memories—one of my more painful ones—and found a face you could use to get to me. You probably figured you could get closer to me if you found a person I was emotional involved with."

"Yes," he replied quietly. I hit him again and the blow I gave him eased my anger a little bit. He faced me again, expression solemn and eyes devoid of emotion. "I had not known that the face I chose held such a painful memory. I was repelled from the more painful memories of your past by a strong mental barrier, which you erected when you chose to forget about him and move on with your life."

I had nothing to say to that so I just screamed wordlessly and sank to knees and wept by the side of the bed. I felt his hand begin to stroke my hair soothingly and I jerked away from his touch violently before I lifted my face and brushed my stray tears away. I stood and locked gazes with him anger making me want to hit him again.

"I want to leave," I said. He stared at me for only a moment and then snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye I was dressed again and I couldn't help the amazement that showed on my face. He stood up and began to approach me, but I didn't particularly want him to touch me right now and I backed away from his advances towards me. He let the hand that he had outstretched towards me drop to his side limply and I stopped advancing away from him.

"I must touch if I am to bring you back to the hospital," he said quietly.

I nodded silently, though was I careful to show my dislike of him touching me at the moment and he advanced towards me again and this time I didn't try to avoid his approach or the touch of his hand. He stopped two feet short of me and reached out a hand to me. I stared down at his hand waiting patiently to grasp mine and then back up to his face before I placed my hand in his. He pulled me to him and held me to him tightly, burying his mouth against my hairline. The immediate contact of our bodies took my breath away and before I knew it, a thrilling rush of power surrounded me as we headed back to the hospital. When I opened my eyes I found myself in my darkened bedroom and when I stared at my bedside clock, I found that it was seven thirty at night and my shift had been over for well over an hour and a half ago. I couldn't muster up enough energy to care however and stripped out of my work clothes and hung them in the closet. I climbed into my bed soon after and surprisingly fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

******

I awoke the next morning with my alarm clock blaring and the sun's rays bathing me in the warmth of early spring. I clamored out bed, almost drunkenly and flung open my closet to pull out some work clothes to wear for today. What I found nearly knocked the wind out of me. Alongside the clothes I wore yesterday was a cute, strapless black dress with a split that would probably run up mid-thigh on me. Attached to it was a note that read: _Join me for dinner, Menomaru_. I tore the note from the dress and clutched it in my hand as I reread the neat cursive note over and over again. I sank to my knees and the hand holding the note began to quiver so violently, that I had to clench it into a tight fist to quell the fine tremble that would have started running up my arm and throughout my body. After all this time Menomaru wanted to have a civilized date with me, in public no less! This was big—truly big! Who would've thought a date with Menomaru would scare me more than him using me to take over Japan? Fancy that.

******

A/N: All right! Another chapter done! I hope you liked! Please leave a review! I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	4. Making Amends

A/N: It has been a while since I updated this story, but I hope that most of you found it in your hearts to forgive me and maintain a level a patience that perhaps surpasses my own (at least when I'm not angry). If you have, then on with the chapter! Sorry it's late!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor will I ever in the near future.

In Shackles

Chapter 4: Making Amends

I knelt on my carpet in front of my closet the sun's rays a soothing warmth, as I struggled to make sense of Menomaru's simple request. I suppose I had grown so morbidly accustomed to Menomeru's forceful tactics that when he decided to try a more gentlemanly approach, it thoroughly freaked me out. His original tactic of blatant force was easy to combat, but when it came to all things associated with romance, I would be dancing in his palm and melting his arms as he took me before the night was through. Part of me wondered if he was doing this to be polite and make up for the hurt he had caused me just the other night. But then again, I wasn't all too sure that his sudden change of mood wasn't just another ploy to ensnare me in his web of power, so he can use me as a tool to further him through his ambitious rise to power.

Surprisingly, the thought of Menomaru using me sent a piercing pang of anguish through me. When my vision began to blur perceptibly, I came realize that tears had begun materializing in my eyes and streaming down my face in warm rivulets. I carelessly brushed them away, but that did nothing to cease the flow of my tears. Biting my lip fiercely, to suppress a cry of outright fury from spilling from my lips, I lurched to my feet unsteadily and dumped Menomaru's note in my trashcan beside my desk. With a newfound placidity, I marched over to my closet and snatched the dress from its hanger, sending the hook-shaped plastic to the floor, before I stalked over to my trashcan once again.

Without a second thought, I allowed the silky fabric to slide sinuously through my fingers and pool in the trashcan noiselessly. Good thing the fashion police wasn't here to see this; they would have shot me dead and mourned the loss of such a stylishly wicked dress. I had to admit that I did feel a tad guilty at having to dispose of such an obviously expensive dress, but I had no time, nor did I have the energy to explain to my family why I had a built a bonfire in front of the house. Pushing aside my guilt-ridden thoughts, I reminded myself that Menomaru and I were not an item and that there was no way I was going to wear such a suggestive, slinky black dress that he had hand-picked himself. I'd wear it for someone else, but not for Menomaru; most assuredly not for him.

After successfully ridding my mind of all thoughts of Menomaru and his request for a date tonight, I hopped in my shower for ten minutes, hastily threw on some clothes for work, jetted down the stairs for a quick bite to eat and then I was out the door and bounding down the stairs of the shrine to my car. Before long, I arrived at the hospital for another day of work and was surprised to find that everything had returned to normal. Everyone greeted me as though they hadn't known I disappeared with a strange man before my shift was over. Well, perhaps that was because everyone in the Maternity wing had vanished and were nowhere to be found at the time Menomaru had shown up. Though I had to wonder if the cameras had picked up my disappearance. Surely it was possible considering there were cameras everywhere, including the room Menomaru had dragged me into. I forced myself not remember the delightful feel of his body pressed so closely to mine as I took a seat behind the receptionist's desk. Giving my temples a vigorous rub to rid my mind of thoughts of Menomaru all together, I focused on the work I had ahead of me.

******

All throughout the day, I kept expecting my boss to show up at my desk to request a private meeting with me where he would confront me about my encounter with Menomaru and my sudden disappearance. I tortured myself all day with anguishing scenarios as I fumbled with an explanation. Though my explanations varied from scenario to scenario, one thing that never changed was the outcome. My boss was always so infuriated by my feeble attempt to explain the impossible that he would dismiss me permanently. I often found myself tensing up as shadow upon shadow descended upon me at my desk, and I looked up each time relieved to find only visitors waiting to sign in and be directed to their respective wings for visiting hours.

My heart leapt in my throat when a man approached my desk while I was caught up in another heart-wrenching scene, which ultimately ended in me losing my job.

"Excuse me," he said and I visibly jumped in my seat. The rumbling cadence of his voice sounded so strikingly similar to my boss', that it nearly made me leap out if my skin.

"Y-yes," I faltered, an involuntary squeak escaping me. I cleared my throat and with forced bravado and looked up into the unknown man's eyes. "How may I help?"

I could feel his eyes studying me intently, probably trying to understand my reaction to his presence. "Yes. Can you please direct me to the Children's wing?"

His request reminded me fiercely of Menomaru's from the day before and I began to wonder if perhaps this was his new human form. I gave the man before me a quizzical look, examining his features with a critical eye. He appearance was that of an out-of-shape athlete. He had a doughy middle starting to show through his shirt and I could see wrinkles beginning to form around his mouth and eyes, which put him around his late thirties to early forties. This gave me the assurance I needed to believe that this man before me was not Menomaru in disguise; Menomeru pegged me a the young, show-off type that enjoyed the effect he had on women, so masking himself in such a manner was not what I expected from him and was surely not what he would go for. I didn't realize I had been staring so intently until I heard the man's voice again, shattering my train of thought.

"Yes . . ." I mumbled as I tried to orient myself and dredge my conscious mind back into reality.

"Um . . . are you all right miss," he repeated politely with worry etched into the deep wrinkles of his forehead.

I gave him a sweet, reassuring smile that put his wariness at ease. "I'm fine," I said at last as I pushed away from desk and skirted around it so that I was standing face to face with him. "It's just been a long day, that's all."

He couldn't help returning my bright, airy demeanor with a genuine smile of his own, before I obligingly led him down the hospital corridors to the staircase that led up to the Children's wing. After that, I found myself sliding into a comfortable easiness that permeated every cell in my body—a weight lifting from my shoulders that I hadn't realized had been there. Once my shift was over, I flitted over to the closet where my coat was hung, my spirits incredibly high as I slid on its suede comfort, that is, until I saw the weather outside. Clouds hung overhead in a dark, menacing manner, threatening the inevitable fall of rain. I sure picked a swell day to wear suede.

I was pleased to find that it hadn't started raining yet, but I knew if I didn't hurry, I would be caught in a maelstrom of whipping winds and icy rain. I scurried over to my car and wrenched the door open as soon I unlocked its locks, before I slammed the door in my wake and jammed the key into the ignition. I pulled out of my parking space in a blind hurry to escape the threat of rain, and shot down the street towards home. As I drove along, I could hear the roil of thunder overhead and see the accompanying flash of lightning as Mother Nature eagerly prepared for the torrential downpour of rain upon the Earth. I was relieved when at last I pulled up in front of the shrine and I anxiously scampered up the steps as another crack of thunder went off over my head, making my eardrums ring with its non-idle threat.

I entered my house and shut the door tightly behind me before removing my shoes languidly and shuffling into the kitchen. I found my Mom bustling about the kitchen, preparing dinner as usual and I just took a seat at the kitchen table, resting my cheek numbly against the cool, marble surface. My mother turned to face me when she heard me flop into the chair.

"Welcome home Kagome. How was work?"

I sighed heavily, my thoughts going to the change of weather and how it had put a damper on the high sprits that had ignited in me when at last the day ended without me getting fired. "Normal," I mumbled as I lifted my face off the table and rested my chin on my hands heavily.

"That's good to hear, though you seem a little tired Kagome. Why don't you go lay down for a little while and I'll call you down when dinner's ready."

"No . . . it's all right. I'll stay down here with you and help with dinner," I said as I forced my weary body out of the kitchen chair and planted myself in front of the sink to do some dishes. _Besides, I'll be safe from Menomaru for a time if I stay down here where my family can see_, I thought as I squirted some sweet smelling dish detergent on a sponge and began to scrub one of the pans in the sink vigorously.

Halfway through the pile of dishes that I had began washing, I heard a gasp escape my Mom from across the kitchen and I rushed to her side, unadulterated anxiety marring my brows. "What's wrong Mom?"

She turned to me and said, "I'm missing a few ingredients for tonight's dinner."

I breathed a heavy sigh at this and placed my hand on her shoulder lightly before I offered, "Would you like me to go to the supermarket for you and get what you need?"

"That would be wonderful dear. Let me just check to see what else I need and write a list for you," she said as she began to rifle through the cabinets meticulously.

Within minutes she had a list written up and soon I was off—list in hand as well as an umbrella—to the supermarket. All I had to pick up were some eggs, a head of lettuce, tomatoes and breadcrumbs and I would be done; a simple in and out job. Or at least I hoped that this would be the case as I listened to the restless roll of thunder outside my car. With no parking available in front of the supermarket, I had to settle for two blocks down road and across the street. I sprinted in a mad dash to beat the oncoming rain, which at the moment was threatening to fall at any moment.

I made it inside the bright florescence of the supermarket just as another eruption of thunder went off in the sky. _In and out_, I told myself as I glided down the aisles, bundling what I could carry in my arms and dumping the rest in the basket. When at last I had gathered all that I needed, I stood on line behind three other people plus another who was currently fussing with the cashier. From what I could hear, she was complaining about a sale that had ended earlier today and was upset that the item she wanted to purchase was back to regular price. Unconsciously, I started to tap my foot and shifted my weight from foot to foot anxiously as I waited for my turn at the register.

Just when I was about to go insane with impatience, it was my turn at the register. The cashier cautiously bagged the tomatoes and the head of lettuce I had picked up and I almost tore out my hair trying to prevent myself from telling him to hurry up. At last he rung me up with a smile of satisfaction and I thrust a ten in his hand. He then proceeded to fumble with getting the cash draw open and I nearly screamed in agony. I just wanted to get out of there, and beat the rain going home, but fate seemed to be against me this time. _Why, oh why_, I pleaded in the back of my mind as the cashier finally handed over my change. Giving him a half-hearted smile, I gathered the plastic handles of each grocery bag in one hand and practically ran to the automatic sliding doors, my umbrella in my free hand.

I stepped outside, pleased to find that the rain had yet to fall, but my spark of ease was washed away when an explosion of thunder racked the Earth and rain drops began their relentless patter against the once dry sidewalk. I groaned inwardly and struggled to get my umbrella open with one hand, before I took a deep breath and stepped out from underneath the supermarket's awning. I splashed through puddles in my mad dash across the supermarket's parking lot to get to my car, which was still two blocks from here, huddling underneath the faux protection of my umbrella. The winds began to pick up and I had to struggle to hold my umbrella to me, but it was no use. The wind blew it inside out and before I could pull it back into its proper form, the mechanism itself snapped off, leaving me with just the handle.

Rainwater drenched me almost immediately afterwards, seeming to taking advantage of the fact that I was now unprotected from the elements. With rainwater soaking me through and drops of it sluicing off the grocery bags, I tossed my now useless umbrella in the nearby trashcan and began sprinting for my car. After covering the first block, I decided to cross the street so that I would be on the same side as my car, scurrying along the crosswalk as rain pelted me like relentless fists. To avoid a puddle, I leapt the last few feet to the safety of the sidewalk over a storm drain, and as a result, my keys were jarred from my pocket, spiraling downward and into the murky waters of the sewer.

I muttered a few choice words upon this new development and when I thought to call home, I realized that I had left my cell phone in my car to charge. I felt like such an idiot as I muttered to the stormy gray sky, "Why _me_?"

Spotting an awning that happened to extend over into an alley, I scuttled over to the protective cover it provided, in a hope that the rain would eventually slow enough for me to make it to my car without getting soaked through any more than I already had. I leaned my back against the brick wall comfortably, listening to the any telltale signs that would reveal to me that the rain had either stopped or slowed significantly. My eyes followed the trail of raindrops as they cascaded over my temporary shelter like a waterfall and I was content to simply have the distant pattering of the rain lull me into a quiet ease. That is, of course, until I heard a voice echo out to me from the entrance of the alleyway.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's dangerous to wander down dark alleyways," the voice intoned.

I jolted upright, pushing away from the support of the brick wall to see who had discovered my hiding place. I watched as a silhouette formed at the mouth of the alley before I came to realize, in horror, that it was Menomaru.

"You . . .what are you doing here," I hissed as he began to approach me. "What do you want?"

He seemed unfazed by my harsh words, but as water cascaded over his stoic features, I could see the hurt burning within the depths of eyes. He stepped under the awning with me and suddenly I began to feel so terribly cramped like the awning was entirely too small to shelter two people. Perhaps it was the fact that Menomeru was now standing face to face with me, so close that a slight inhalation could have us touching in intimate ways. I didn't want to touch him, so I did my best to hold my breath.

"Please forgive me," he said, reaching out a hand to brush my cheek. I jerked away, letting out my breath in a dangerous sound that said _back off_. His hand remained suspended before me for a moment, before he dropped it to his side limply.

"Why should I forgive you? You reminded me of such horridly painful memories and you expect to smooth it all over with your apologies? I don't think so."

He made a move to interject, but I held up a hand. "You don't deserve my forgiveness. Now just leave me alone!" I turned my gaze away from his, as I tried to ignore his presence despite the heat that I was aware was coursing between us.

"Besides," I continued with a pout, "I'm having some really bad luck right now."

The shift of his body drew my attention to him and I found him staring at me with a look of chagrin. "Well . . . not all of your bad luck can be attributed solely to you," he said, dropping my gaze for a moment before finding it again.

Instead of explaining his statement to me like I expected he would, he made a rapid gesture and before I could blink my eyes, my keys were sailing through the air towards us. He reached for my free hand and the keys descended neatly into my palm. For a while I just stood there in shock, staring at my keys, which Menomaru had recovered for me. That's when the meaning of his words dawned on me. I unconsciously clenched my fist around my keys, trying very hard to suppress my anger as I voiced my suspicions.

"So you mean to tell me that you were responsible my keys taking a dip in sewer water? And what about my umbrella? Did you screw with that too?" My voice had climbed an octave higher than normal and at this point, I was just a hair away from screaming at him. When he made no effort to deny my accusations, the anger began to rise in a burning swell of pent up emotion. "You . . ." I hissed. "You unbelievably, manipulative piece of . . ."

Before I could finish my statement, his lips descended upon my own engulfing me in the heat of his passion. I melted against him unrelentingly as his clever kiss tactfully drove away the heated inferno of my anger. My hands grew limp at my sides, my keys and the grocery bags sliding easily from my grasp. A moan escaped me when Menomaru forced a hand between the brick wall and the small of my back and in response to his touch I slid my arms up his chest before resting them on his shoulders and occupying my fingers with stroking his turquoise tresses and the base of his scalp.

A groan erupted from deep within him before he brought both his hands to my hips and drew our lower bodies closer together. I could already feel his hard ache pressed against my abdomen suggestively and my body throbbed pleasantly in response, sending fluttering warmth down into my womb. When at last he pulled away, I could see the lust lying unchecked within the darkened depths of his eyes and I knew that the same darkness was now swelling in my own eyes as well. My breath came in staccato gasps of air as I leaned my head against the rough-textured coolness of the brick wall. He leaned his forehead against mine, his breath beating against my swollen lips and flushed face in labored pants and all I could think about was kissing him again.

"Let me make it up to you," he said at last, brushing a hand against my cheek. "Join me for dinner tonight."

Still feeling a bit disoriented, I had to take some time to rectify the conglomerate of thoughts racing through my mind. "I can't," I said as my head began to clear.

"Then spend the night with me at my hotel and we'll go from there."

Unable to resist the promise his eyes held, I found myself unrelentingly giving in to his wishes. "O-Okay . . ." I whispered in an airy tone.

Bringing his face upward, he pressed his lips to my forehead solidly and within minutes a swirl of power—_his_ power—coursed through me. Without looking, I knew that we were at my house and I pulled away from him, keys in one hand and grocery bag handles in the other, much like before. I then stalked over to the front door and slid it open, calling out a welcome to my Mom. I placed the grocery bags on the table and approached her.

"Oh Kagome! You're all wet. Are you all right dear," she asked me once she took in my sopping wet appearance.

I simply nodded before I said, "My umbrella fell apart on me again as I was walking to my car and so I got wet, but I'm okay." She smiled at me warmly and I smiled back with just as much radiant warmth, then I added, "I'll be staying at Yumi's tonight, so please save me plate of dinner." I was surprised at how easily I could lie to my Mother, but that didn't mean I was proud of it.

"Of course dear. Just be careful driving over there, okay?"

"All right Mom," I said as I bounded up the stairs to my room and began packing some clothes for my night with Menomaru as well as the bare necessities, like my hair dryer for one thing, my toothbrush and my shampoo.

Once I was satisfied with what I had packed I barreled down the stairs with hardly suppressed enthusiasm leaking from my every pore. I kissed my Mom goodbye and slid the door open, fearlessly entering the spiraling onslaught of raindrops, even as thunder went off with ground trembling threats. I found Menomaru perched underneath the Sacred Tree and my heart leapt in my chest as I was suddenly reminded of how he looked the night he first called to me. My body began to ache longingly as I thought about what he had done to me and I slowed my pace as I neared him, images of three nights ago coming back full-force.

I watched a satisfied grin stretch his sensuous lips wide and I nearly ran to him, wanting nothing more than to wrap my body about him in sweet abandon. He reached for me once I was within touching distance and pulled me hard against his body, sending my heart into overdrive as it stuttered in my chest and tried to slow its rhythm. His lips found mine in an aggressive press of lips and then we were gone in a tingling rush of power.

A/N: All right! That's chapter five! I hoped you enjoyed it! I know, I know . . . there was no lemon, but I assure I'll make up for it in either the chapter to follow or the chapter after that. You can just consider this a filler chapter. The real one is on its way! Please read and review!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	5. Nighttime Conquests

A/N: So here's chapter five! Just a bunch of fluffy goodness! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Like you didn't already know!

In Shackles

Chapter 5: Nighttime Conquests

It wasn't long before the hair-raising rush of Menomaru's power diminished and we had suddenly arrived in his lavish hotel room. I pulled away from the aggressive press of his lips, breathless as ever, and made my way over to the bed on quivering limbs. When I sat down on the bed, I looked up to find him assessing me with a level of amusement shining in his crimson eyes.

I glared at him briefly before I said, "Is there something you find amusing Mr. Mighty, all-powerful manipulator?" I watched his face light up with unhindered amusement as he grinned, beginning to approach me.

"Yes," he said once he was standing right in front of me, looking down into my eyes. "You amuse me Kagome."

"Oh, so I'm the object of your amusement, am I," I said jumping up from my perch on the bed so that I was eye level with him. With him standing so dangerously close, we were less than a labored pant away from kissing and my eyes shot down to the plump, moist morsels that were his lips, in want. "And what is it," I said in a slightly breathy tone, "about me that makes me so amusing, huh?"

His lips stretched into a wider grin that sent my pulse skyrocketing and I had to struggle to compose myself. When he leaned forward, I nearly lost my balance and fell back onto the bed; and I knew he would take advantage of this development should it occur and ravish me; and oh how I wanted him to! But I stood my ground, forcing myself not to flinch away from his touch, nor lean into it for that matter, locking my gaze with his with wavering bravado.

He lazily skimmed his lips against my jaw as he said, "Your reaction to my touch, my presence, even my voice."

I stiffened against him, biting my bottom lip to quell the moan that was threatening to spill from my lips. His breath was warm against my ear and I had to take a deep breath to focus on what I wanted to say. "Oh yeah . . ." I said in a slightly more breathy tone than I had intended. "I bet I can last the night without pleading for your touch verbally."

Menomaru, pulled away from me then so that he could see my face, his brow arching with piqued interest. "And what of physical pleading," he asked while actually giving consideration to my words and this potential bet.

I shook my head. "It doesn't count, because you can very easily seduce me and besides it's an unfair advantage when you use your influence to make me plead for your touch. But I know you'll do it anyway; that just makes things a little bit more challenging for me."

"I see. Well then, what do you suppose the winner gets in return," he asked with darkened eyes.

I had to look away from his eyes for a moment—from the promise they held—before I said, "Anything they want . . ."

"Anything?"

"Anything," I said as I felt a slight blush begin to heat my face.

"Well, in that case, I already know what I want." To emphasize his point, he raked his hungry gaze over my sopping wet form before his gaze locked with mine in a breath stealing rush. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth, stilling my heart at the sudden contact. "You're on . . ." he murmured huskily, before pulling away from me.

I sank down onto the edge of the bed unceremoniously and he laughed a triumphant laugh down at me. "You haven't won yet," I said, fighting the urge to run to him.

"Oh, but isn't it obvious that I've already won," he asked from above me.

I shot up from my spot in anger as I said, "No; not until I plead for your touch."

"Oh and you will Kagome; you most certainly will . . ." he said, lifting my chin with a delicate finger.

I jerked my chin out of his grasp and jutted it forward with a stubborn glint in my eyes. "We'll just see," I said, pushing past him.

"Where are you going" he asked.

"To the bathroom to take a shower," I said simply.

"Well I ordered room service. Why don't you eat first and then take your shower?"

"I'm not really hungry," I said with a huff. As if to contradict me at that moment, my stomach growled in rebelling anguish.

Menomaru smirked at the sound when he said, "Well it seems that your stomach thinks otherwise."

I blushed then growled in frustration at my traitor vital organ, before slumping in defeat. "Fine," I gritted out through clenched teeth and made my way over to the bed to sit down and wait. I could almost hear him silently laughing at me and I wanted nothing more than to make him eat his cocky words, and I would _if_ I could make it through the night. An unhealthy amount of emphasis on the _if_.

Before long, a man arrived with two covered trays of food and little stands sturdy enough to support them. Menomaru stepped aside and allowed the man to enter the room. The man seemed to take an unhealthy interest in my appearance and his eyes traveled over every contour of my body with uncensored desire, that made my blood boil underneath the surface of my skin. Menomaru stood aside and allowed the man to exit and when the man held out his hand for a gracious tip, Menomaru simply slammed the door in his face. When at last Menomaru turned around to face me, his eyes were dark with an emotion I had never seen displayed there—outright fury and unbridled jealousy.

I smiled silently to myself, pleased with his reaction to another man, aside from him, ogling me. I hated to admit that it made me feel at least a little important to him, and I couldn't help the swell of happiness that settled in every pore and cell of my body. He pulled our trays and stands over to the bed and placed one in front of me before settling himself beside me with enough space between us to so that we weren't touching, but apparently not enough to prevent the heat and sparks of tension coursing languidly between us. I shifted uncomfortably, and unconsciously, shifted a few millimeters away from him.

He caught my movement from his peripheral vision and said, "Is something the matter Kagome?"

"No."

"Then why the sudden shift away from me. Can't take the . . . _heat_?" He had been leaning close to me as he said this, and whispered his last words in a heated whisper against my ear.

I jolted, but despite my response, I turned to him, lips skimming his briefly. "Of course I can," I murmured against his lips. "But the question is: Can _you_?"

His lips curved in a seductive smile before he pressed his lips to mine. It was decidedly chaste, but it didn't leave me anymore breathless than before. Snaking a hand about my waist, he pressed me closer to him so that we were squished together from our hips down.

"Let's test your claim, shall we? Let's see how long you last before the heat consumes you and you give in . . ."

"Try me . . ."

"Oh, I will . . . All in good time . . ."

He turned away from me then and I pulled my tray over to me, fiercely ignoring the scorching heat that went up my thighs when I felt his demon warmth permeate through my pants. I knew he could sense the sudden spike in my scent and feel the rapid thump of my heart in my chest, but I disregarded this fact and began to dig into my steamed dumpling soup. I hadn't realized how hungry I had been all this time until I took that first mouthful of noodles and sweet dumpling. I devoured the entire bowl of soup—broth and all—before setting it down alongside my used chopsticks.

"That was good," I said with a sigh of contentment.

"Really," he asked.

"Yeah." I leaned back onto the smooth expanse of covers behind me and he had to look down at me from above my stretched form. "What's for dessert," I asked.

He smiled a devilishly seductive smile, licking his lips as if he had been savoring a particularly tasty morsel. "You . . ." he muttered. "That is," he continued, "if you'll allow me to try just a mere sampling of what you have to offer . . ."

"No way," I said sitting back up, but he didn't move away and instead trapped me in between his arms.

Our faces were a mere few inches apart; his lips were parted slightly and his warm breath fanned my face.

"I want something dripping with fudge," I said, my words easing past my lips in a more seductive tone than I had intended. "What do you want?"

"You already know what I want . . ." His words caressed my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Oh, right," I said rolling my eyes heavenward. "_Sorry_," I said after a pause. "_I'm_ _not_ on the menu."

"That's too bad . . . I'm sure I would enjoy it if you _were_ on the menu . . ."

I swallowed hard. "Really?"

"Of course," he said pressing his lips to the corner of my mouth like he had done before.

I pushed away from him then, my head spinning with desire for him, but I ignored the aches he had instilled in my body and went over to the hotel phone. "Since you want to play games, I'll just order what I want myself."

He caught me off guard when he suddenly appeared before me, a wide grin lightening his features. "Allow me," he said, the grin never leaving his face.

When I attempted to skirt around him, I felt him invoke his control over me and force me back over to the bed. I cursed vehemently in my mind as I sat inert on the bed waiting for him to return. His eyes held a glint of mischief in them, and I was afraid he was going to just ravish me like he had done three times thus far. I couldn't fight a delightfully sinful ache that started to wash over me, radiating from my womb. But he never did and simply sat down beside me, relinquishing his iron-grip of control over me. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"I thought you were going to take advantage of me . . ." I whispered, turning to face him.

"Where's the fun in that," he asked before turning and locking gazes with me. Feeling the full force of his stare made my head swim with naughty thoughts. "Besides," he continued, "I want you to beg for my touch, willingly. That'll make my victory all the more sweeter."

"You mean _if_ you're the victor," I said, not liking his smug attitude about our small wager.

"Oh, I will be. You'll see . . ." he muttered, leaning progressively closer to me. I was thankful when someone knocked on the door.

"Room Service," I heard a man's voice call out from the other side.

Menomaru swore vehemently as he reluctantly pulled away from me and went to answer the door. This man was careful to keep his eyes where they belonged and stared straight ahead as he set down a tray with two slices of cake. I guess he must have learned from his fellow co-worker's mistake; Menomaru ended up giving the man a decent tip before he shut the door and locked it. My eyes followed his movements as he stalked over to me on the bed, face warming at the seductive gleam in his eye.

He brought the trays over and I immediately reached for the delectable-looking slice of chocolate cake with dark chocolate frosting. I began to dig into the scrumptious treat, but paused with my fork poised before my mouth as I suddenly noticed that Menomaru had not touched his dessert. I set my fork down and turned to face him.

"What's wrong," I asked. "Why aren't you eating your cake?"

"I don't like chocolate," he said simply.

"Why not? Are you allergic?"; I found being allergic to chocolate a fate worse than death—well almost.

"No; it's not that. I just always felt like it was missing something."

"Like what," I asked, unconsciously leaning closer to him.

"You . . ." he whispered.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I'm sure I'll like it much better with a delicious hint of you . . ."

As if to test this fact, he reached across my body, brushing the length of his arm across the front of my blouse and scooped up a dollop of rich chocolate frosting from my cake, before smearing it down my left cheek. With a gentle nudge of his hand, he turned my face to the side and leaned forward—hot breath caressing my ear—and began to clean the chocolate off my cheek. When at last he had thoroughly licked away the chocolate, he smiled a wicked smile, eyes fluttering shut to savor the taste of the frosting mixed wonderfully well with the flavor of my skin.

"I was right," he said with smug glory. "Chocolate does indeed taste better with a hint of you."

Before I could say anything—if that was even possible at the time—he scooped up another dollop of the sweet smelling frosting and smeared it down my neck and all the way down to my collarbone. Without any words of pretense, he began licking downward from my neck, moaning deliciously against my throat. Little sighs of bliss escaped me and my fingers delved into the silky warmth of his turquoise tresses as I arched my body, giving him freer access to my neck. His tongue trailed lower in a lazy path that sent shivers of pleasure through me and drew a moan from throat.

I was so lost in the feel of his mouth and tongue against my skin, that I wasn't aware that he had gotten rid of my blouse until his breath ghosted across the pale, round flesh of my breasts.

I jolted away from him and brought the flats of my palms to his chest. With as much force I could muster, I pushed him away. I didn't given myself time to catch my breath as I said, "Now I _really_ need to go take a shower; I'm all sticky thanks to you."

"Are you wet too," he asked with a perverted gleam in his eyes and a naughty smirk gracing his lips.

I didn't grant him a reply and simply turned on my heel, a bright and heated blush adorning my cheeks. I didn't bother to grab the bag I had packed—unwilling to go within touching distance of him—and simply made haste to make it to the safety of the bathroom. Once there, I proceeded to strip off my damp clothes before turning on the shower full blast and allowing the heated spray to hit me everywhere. I slowed my breathing and calmly relaxed my muscles, trying to force thoughts of Menomaru out of my head. I was so close to giving in to him; if he had gone any further—continued his brazen ministrations—I would have surely fell apart and uttered the three words that had been burning in the back of my throat; _I want you_.

I stayed underneath the showerhead for a little bit longer before I started washing away the chocolate stickiness that Menomaru had coated my cheek, neck and collarbone with. I shuddered—as though cold—underneath the scorching hot water sluicing off my body, at the thought of Menomaru's trailing chocolate frosting elsewhere on my body. I extended an arm in front of me, eyes closed, as my legs began to struggle to support my weight. I didn't know how long I stayed like that, but I eventually grew aware of the severe drop in the temperature of the water and was forced to shut it off. I clamored out of the shower, dripping water all along the floor as I searched for a towel. I thankfully found one in a cabinet above the toilet and wrapped it about me tightly.

I had forgotten I had left my bag in Menomaru's room on the bed and with a sigh I stepped out into the cooler environment outside the steamy bathroom. I padded down the hall, leaving damp footprints behind me as I navigated to Menomaru's bedroom. It wasn't long before I entered his room. I entered the room to find his back to me, but he quickly turned around assessing my state of undress with his scorching gaze. His eyes noticeably darkened to a deeper, richer burgundy when he locked gazes with me and I shifted uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny. My chest began to tighten and I felt my nipples harden, responding to unseen caresses. I shook myself inwardly and forced myself over to the bed where I had left my bag, digging through it hastily in search of clothes to wear.

All the while I could feel his gaze boring into my back, probably watching every steady droplet of water running down the backs of my thighs and down to my ankles and wishing it were his hands following their path. After I had pulled out the last article of clothing, I started to stalk out of the room, spine ramrod straight as I tried to quell the compelling urge to sprint from the room. Once I was inside the safety of the bathroom once again, I allowed my tense muscles to relax. I took a few steadying breaths before I calmly set about the task of drying my body and dressing myself in an extra large T-shirt, a matching bra and panty set courtesy of Victoria's Secret ™, and a pair of black short shorts. Since I had forgotten to bring my hair dryer, I settled for towel drying my hair and leaving it to sit damply and heavily upon my shoulders.

I stood for a moment in front of the mirror, studying my appearance before I left the bathroom and reentered Menomaru's room. I was shocked to find that he had brought the other bed I had seen in the room adjacent to his into the room, and placed it a significant distance away from the other. I had been expecting him to force me into his bed, but that seemed to be the farthest thing from his mind and a part of me longed to spend the night in bed with him. I stood in the doorway looking on in confusion at the beds, one which he was comfortably laying on with his eyes closed. When I finally awoke from my befuddled stupor, I began to cross over to the new bed.

"I hope to Kami there's nothing underneath that T-shirt . . ." he growled.

I paused near the wall, contemplating his words, and before I could open my mouth to shatter his fantasy of me naked underneath my T-shirt, he was suddenly there before me. I dropped my bag beside me, blinking away my astonishment at how fast he could move. Before I could even form a coherent thought or response, he pinned me to the wall. His breath was incredibly hot as his lips descended upon the rim of my left ear. I sighed at being pressed to him so intimately with a only a T-shirt and a few swatches of insignificant cloth upholding my modesty. He smiled against my hair at my response and I smiled back as I leaned towards his ear—heart thumping.

"I still plan to win this bet," I whispered to him heatedly before pushing him away and sauntering away from him with a teasing roll of my hips, which I knew would draw his attention. I threw back the covers on the bed he had brought in for me and slid underneath the cool sheets, quietly. "Goodnight," I intoned with a seductive, teasing whisper before I reached over and switched off my bedside lamp.

I silently pretended to sleep, slowing my breathing to audible sighs and gasps of air. For a while I listened intently for any sound of movement, but there was none, and I became decidedly curious. I peeked around the room and found him still poised near the wall like he had been when I left him there. I opened my eyes fully, studying his inert form in a statuesque pose. I forced my eyes closed when he began moving, sending a jolt of surprise through me that hitched my breath, sending my heart spiraling into an astonishingly unnatural speed. I slowly turned onto my left side—facing his bed—as though restless in my sleep and waited for the tell-tale rustle of his covers as he slid underneath them.

It never came however, and I nearly gave a startled gasp when I felt the weight of his body descend upon the edge of my bed. I turned onto my other side as though I was disturbed by the sudden shift in the levelness of the bed, still attempting in vain to keep my breath even and slow my heartbeat. I tried to ignore his presence, but the idea of him being so close excited me and I was curious to know if he intended to touch me as he had that night he had come to my room. I could almost feel his gaze burning into my inert form and I wanted desperately to shrink away from his eyes' intense assessment. My breath, which I hadn't realized I had been holding, came out on a ragged sigh of need as Menomaru's hand descended upon my body and began to stroke me, from shoulder to hip, through the blanket.

I grew frustrated with the need to discard the blanket and have him touch my bare skin with those heated hands of his. A heavy sigh followed by a moan, which I couldn't seem to suppress, escaped me and I leapt up—driven by the course of my madness—and launched myself into his waiting arms. He was expecting this reaction; hell, he probably predicted this as a reasonable response to his teasing torture. The _bastard_; the infuriating, sexy, seductive, clever _bastard_! He knew exactly what he did to me and I hated it! And yet, I loved it all at the same time.

His lips met mine, his tongue sweeping into my mouth to wrestle with mine. He pressed into me, sending us tumbling down onto the bed with him on top. His hands began to roam, trailing up my bare legs and finding the subtle curvature of my hips and tracing idle patterns against it. I sighed and melted into the contact as I brought my hands up to circle his broad back. I wanted his hands to roam farther; I wanted him to locate all of the places he knew would make me scream and tease them until I couldn't stand it any longer. Menomaru's hands glided up to the elastic of my shorts and I arched into the tentative touch, wanting nothing more than to have his fingers inside me, stroking me tenderly.

A desperate, elongated moan escaped me when he pulled away from me, batting away my grasping hands easily. I wanted to pull him back to me, but he would have none of that and simply pinned my hands above my head. He seemed to be waiting for something and it took me a while to clear my head enough to analyze his expectancy. And that's when it hit me; he was trying to get me to say those three words that would crown him the winner of the bet; the bet I was determined to win. I felt my lips curve upward with knowledge of his ploy and I arched upward in a teasingly slow manner that drew his attention to my breasts hidden expertly by my T-shirt.

"Menomaru . . ." I moaned writhing fitfully underneath him. His eyes swam with desire as he watched me and his gaze melted my insides.

"Yes . . ." he hissed, watching the steady rise and fall of my chest.

"I want you to . . ."; I paused for dramatic emphasis; "Get off me _right_ _now_! There is now way I'm losing this."

He pulled away abruptly, leaving me sprawled on the bed, blinking up at him. He sighed in defeat as he said, "Fine . . . You win. I'll grant you whatever you want tomorrow."

I sat up in shock at his unrelenting admittance of defeat. I was still sputtering, trying to form words of smug triumph at having won the bet, but they didn't seem to want to form. Right now, I didn't really feel like a winner. I felt like a loser left high and dry after so much tension had built between us. "But why not grant my request tonight," I asked like a floundering idiot.

He didn't answer and instead slid underneath the covers of his bed and switched off his bedside lamp like I had done earlier. "Goodnight," he said and then I heard the tell-tale rustle of him settling down for a comfortably good night's sleep.

I flopped down onto my back in frustration and quelled the urge to scream into my pillow. I wouldn't allow him to know how much I wanted him in that moment and how I wish I had let him win. I could just imagine him easing the ache that had started within me the instant he kissed me and I clenched my legs tight as I my body began to ache in conviction. I curled onto my side, pulling the covers up over my right shoulder and willed my body relax and give into the gentle persuasion of sleep.

******

I dreamt of him; vivid images of the sexual kind assailed me, and my body throbbed in unsatisfied anguish. _You could have avoided all this agonizing pain if you had just ignored your pride and allowed him to win_, my body seemed to say with each throb and terribly uncomfortable ache. I dreamt of his hands brushing every bare expanse of my skin; his lips upon every sensitive spot I could imagine; his tongue gliding across every part of me that would make me scream his name; and his teeth—oh Kami his teeth—raking across every facet of my body.

I awoke with the same ache assailing me and a wet heat beginning to form down between my legs. I dragged myself over to the edge of the bed on the right side and reached over blindly to hit the light button on the clocked placed conveniently on my bedside table. The light was bright and I squinted against its neon flash as I read the time. Four A.M.; it was only four A.M. I cursed silently and snuggled back underneath my covers.

"Infuriating bastard," I muttered as I rolled over wearily and allowed sleep to sweep me away once again.

A/N: So what'd you think? I can't believe I updated this in one day and on time too! That's a shocker! Anyway, I loved writing this chapter; it was so much fun! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please leave a review; they are greatly appreciated.

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


End file.
